


Sanctuary

by Pomona (thenextplanet)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top James
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextplanet/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 七夕点梗1. 甚至不知道拥抱是什么意思不懂肢体接触的犬被鹿教会表达爱的方式2. 在毕业舞会上喝多了
Relationships: JPSB - Relationship, Sirius Black/James Potter, 鹿犬 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sanctuary

酒让他们更清醒。房间里一股秋天的感觉，月光放松地倚在旧家具之间，随着音乐微微摇晃。脚尖在地板上划出橡木的纹路，灰尘闪着微光。每个定格瞬间，他们的姿势都接近相拥。唱机的速度越来越慢，像一只渐渐走不动的钟。

舞曲结束了，他们一步也没有跳错。詹姆凝视着他的舞伴，像是在遗憾这么好的表演恰巧诞生在没有观众的空宿舍里。而西里斯认为有没有人注视都无关紧要。重要的是他们默契地逃离了那场舞会，从照得人阵阵眩晕的镁色灯光中抽身离开，把最后一首歌锁在门外。在独处的空间一定会发生什么。他知道这点，詹姆也知道，并且彼此都暗怀期待。

“我可以吗？”詹姆托起他的脸用眼神问道。他们的鼻息经过这支舞，已经调整到同一频率，几乎融合了。西里斯凑上前去，先是嗅着他的呼吸，然后以行动作出回答。

_一开始并不是这样。西里斯直到十岁前都不知道拥抱是什么感觉。家庭教师曾经摆弄着他细瘦的胳膊，教会他如何得体地和人握手，行贴面礼和吻手礼。她的脸颊扑了一层细密的香粉，手背皮肤散发酸橙和苹果的气息，西里斯还没来得及迷恋上她，她就被解雇了，罪名是偷窃沃尔布加的首饰。_

_后来他偷听到这并不是真相。家庭教师不是小偷，她有罪只因为她是个混血，所以妈妈找了个借口。他气愤地跑去讲理，迎接他的是沃尔布加的一记火辣辣的巴掌：高贵的最古老的布莱克家族永远纯洁。_

_西里斯的左脸一个星期后才消肿。在那之后，他再也不让自己被触碰，包括雷古勒斯。他学会了和所有人保持距离，而这并不难：畏惧布莱克家族的人也畏惧他，接近布莱克家族的人把他当成沃尔布加腋下夹着的一只不会说话的手包。在她宴请宾客的夏日夜晚，他把自己关在房间。银绿色的焰火升上窗口，像深海里一条冰凉的游鱼。内心深处，他渴望着不在这儿，渴望着没有感觉。_

现在他感觉浑身发软，像个被剪断提线的木偶。詹姆是个接吻好手，虽然西里斯没有其他体验能拿来做对比，但他就是知道。詹姆取下了眼镜，看起来好像比平时小了两三岁，可他的唇舌又细致又煽情，偶发的噬咬充满肉欲。西里斯从他的嘴巴里尝到了自己的味道，这着实让他脸红心跳，找不到方向或氧气，只能发出一些细小破碎的喘息。

他不记得詹姆曾经吻过其他人，那对方是怎么无师自通的？仅凭画片和书里的内容吗？这倒也不奇怪，詹姆什么事都能做好。他能打两个位置的魁地奇，也能一夜间写完十二页论文，找到西里斯最喜欢什么，会对什么产生反应对他来说更是毫不费力。西里斯模糊地想着，感到詹姆的双手在他的身侧一会上下抚摸，一会用力把他箍在自己怀里，直到他们的肋骨充满渴望地挤压在一起。他下意识把手放在詹姆脑后，轻轻梳理着粗硬的卷发。

_詹姆四年级时赢得第一场球赛。西里斯兴奋极了，从看台一路跑下来奔向球场正中张开双臂的他。两人未经多想，紧紧抱在一起，接着同时被十几个人掀翻在地。一整只格兰芬多球队和其他庆祝的同学在他们身上叠起了罗汉，詹姆和西里斯压在最底下，两人的嘴唇险些撞到一起。在他身上，詹姆深棕色的双眼一眨不眨地望着他，眼底闪烁着异样的光芒。_

_这太近了，这种接触太持久太紧密太黏着，西里斯从没有经历过这样的事。来霍格沃茨后，他学会了放松，渐渐习得和伙伴们击掌相庆，撞击手肘，或者在图书馆打瞌睡睡着睡着就睡到彼此肩膀上。但超过三秒的拥抱从没发生过，带有意味的凝视不曾发生过，它们让西里斯感到下意识的恶心和抗拒，因为……因为没有人可以这么接近他，窥视他，探索那连他自己也不愿多看一眼的内心。_

_詹姆的笑容凝固在脸上。他及时发现了西里斯的反应，从他身上撑起自己，叫停了过于激情的庆祝活动。有人把他从地上拉起来，西里斯意识到自己眼冒金星，无法呼吸。他甩开那数十只触碰着他的手，嘴里咕哝着对不起我不太舒服，跌跌撞撞地逃开了人群。_

“你感觉怎么样？”詹姆灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳边。西里斯耸耸肩。他躺了下来，在第一根手指伸入时竭力放松自己。他看不见詹姆的眼睛，因为对方正伏在他的颈间，在他的肩膀和锁骨印下软绵绵的亲吻。那头乱发毫无章法地在西里斯脸上蹭来蹭去，发丝毛茸茸的痒极了，不由让他突兀地打了个喷嚏。

他们同时愣住，片刻后一起笑起来。

_詹姆也甩开欢庆的人群跟上了西里斯。他总是会跟上来。更衣室里，他跪在西里斯面前，扶着他的肩膀等他平静。“刚才我弄疼你了吗？”他礼貌地问，但西里斯能听出他有点受伤。_

_“不是，”西里斯尽量轻描淡写地说，“我从来没有这样过，你知道，和人长时间抱在一起什么的。我们家的人从不这样做。所以刚才我有点吃惊。”_

_詹姆睁大眼睛。“为什么？”_

_我能信任他吗？西里斯想，如果我告诉他过去发生的事，所有成长期遭遇的无视和困窘和屈辱和孤独，他会理解吗，还是会推开我？说出自己内心真实的想法并不一定总能带来好结果，就像沃尔布加的那个巴掌和其余一百次类似的回忆，他总是忘记保持距离，总是吃一堑才长一智。但隐瞒真相呢？詹姆会不会觉得自己不被信任，因此疏远、甚至离开西里斯吗？那也不是他希望看到的。詹姆几乎是发生在西里斯身上最好的事情。他已经为了他改变了这么多，现在他决不能失去这个朋友。_

_詹姆竭力让自己脸上露出他所能想到的最诚恳的表情。“没关系的。”他鼓励道，“你想说什么都没关系，你可以信任我。”_

他的前后正在同时被照顾，无处可逃的感觉让人有点发疯。西里斯极力控制自己不要开始扭动身体，但詹姆察觉了他的反应。“没关系的。”他声音低哑，显然也在为了西里斯忍耐，“你想怎样都行。放松，宝贝，放轻松。”

_西里斯仔细观察詹姆和他身边的朋友，渐渐放下心来。詹姆确实比一般人更加喜欢亲密接触，看来随着他们越来越熟悉，球场上的事迟早也要发生。他和莱姆斯押对考试题目时激动得十指相扣，公共休息室里最喜欢把腿跷到彼得身上，聊天聊到开心处直接揽过莉莉的肩膀，亲她的脸。_

_“如果你不喜欢这么做，一定要告诉我。”詹姆在听完了西里斯的话后对他说，“我一点也不想冒犯你，不想让你不舒服。”_

_“不”，他抓住詹姆的胳膊，“如果朋友之间就是这样，我要试试。”_

_五年级时西里斯已经适应了詹姆时不时揉一把他的头发。其他人都不许这么做，但是他真的拿詹姆没办法。这个男孩内心的爱多得要满溢出来，站在他身边的人都被它沐浴，滋养。去上课的途中，关完禁闭见到对方的第一面，圣诞假期之前，有什么情愫在悄悄发生改变。“你对他来说是最特别的，他只会那么注视你一个人。”莱姆斯这么说，莉莉也这么说，连不懂风情的彼得都点点头认同。西里斯拖着自己的行李走进壁炉时，还是没弄懂那话什么意思。詹姆对朋友不都这样吗？难道我和他不是朋友吗？_

_他回到已经没人愿意跟他说话的房子，连克利切见到他也会露出憎恶的表情。他发现没有詹姆的日子里他是那么的失落，消沉。他开始真切地想念被触碰的感觉，被陪伴和支持的安全感。詹姆的体温像一种永远能让他心情好起来的魔法。_

_西里斯写信给詹姆，问自己有没有可能见到他。平安夜那一晚，窗外传来叮叮咚咚的异动。他怀揣巨大的惊喜推开窗户，有人骑着扫帚，举着发光的魔杖出现在眼前，朝他露出能够终结冬天的笑容。_

詹姆身上同时拥有顶级运动员的激情，顽强和耐心。他全部没入后就一动不动，双手撑在西里斯身旁，定睛观察他，在他耳边缓慢又轻柔地描述着西里斯体内带给他怎样的感觉。

西里斯说不出话来。当他试图说些什么，却只能从胸腔深处发出野兽般的呜咽，就像它们是被詹姆顶出来的一样。他同时感觉裸露和脆弱，但并非因为他们正在做爱，裸裎相见，手脚相扣，而是因为他的内心正不加掩饰地呈现在詹姆面前。

_我撒谎了，现在我忍不住要告诉你。詹姆说。我想要的不止是朋友，绝不止是你的友情。从很久以前就是这样，从我拿到第一个魁地奇冠军之前，我就喜欢上了你，就想要你成为我的。_

_跟我走吧，回我家去，离开这个冰窟一样的鬼地方。我希望你睡在我身边，更希望每天睁眼都能见到你。别让我再等了，西里斯，如果你也一样……_

正常人都这样做吗，西里斯想。不假思索地拥抱他们喜欢的人，毫不避讳地说出自己的想法。还是只有詹姆这样？身后没有阴影，行事从不犹豫。詹姆开始逐渐加速，推进，迎合着西里斯颤抖的湿润嘴唇，往他的体内注入火。这像是一种别样的双人舞，他们缠绵在一起，紧绷身体，然后迎来释放。苍白，光滑，细腻的皮肤染上阵阵红晕，眼前的景象让詹姆迷醉。也许他一直都醉了，但不，现在为了那双他最爱的灰色眼睛，他还要保持清醒，把最后一句话说给他听。

“你是安全的。”詹姆说，“我在你身边。”

西里斯能感觉到他的双腿和詹姆暖烘烘的身体紧贴在一起，上半身安安稳稳躺在他的怀抱里。干涸的精液沾在两人小腹上，但他一动也不想动，只顾在詹姆的注视中辨认着答案。

他突然回忆起了小时候在雪里罚站，快要冻僵的时候反而会感到灼热如针刺向全身，那是种他都不知道自己记得的感受。除此之外，还有很多。春雨是甜的，让每个毛孔张开。草皮下的泥土有浓重的腥气。饥饿感像是胃部被人打了一拳。渴望令他浑身发痒，失重感等于坠入爱河。突然，像一个人从书里认出了一切以前看不懂的词语，他发现从小到大所有被他刻意封闭在外的情感和知觉，都有了去处。他终于可以感知到自己的存在。这个世界里终于有了他的位置。原来西里斯也有一颗跳动的心，而这颗心已经永远属于他眼前的人。

他同时感到极度的悲伤和喜悦。悲伤是因为他开始害怕以后再也不会拥有像此刻这样全身心存在的体验，而喜悦是因为他心里清楚，这一刻的感受足够穿越时间，成为所有的以后中他赖以生存的救赎。

怎么了。詹姆伸手去摸他的眼睫毛。西里斯没有往后缩去，也没有眨眼。也许如果他一动不动，时间就能永远停下。他没有说话，只是笑了笑。

你知道你有酒窝吗？西里斯说，拿食指去戳着詹姆的脸。别躲，詹姆，我又不会伤害你。

詹姆的脸上也绽放出一个笑容。

END


End file.
